


Relax

by SkyressWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian worries, Fluff, M/M, hints of sad/concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressWrites/pseuds/SkyressWrites
Summary: During Trespasser, Inquisitor is struggling with the pain in his arm, Dorian is close to ripping his hair out.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 9





	Relax

“Inquisitor you can take a few moments to relax –“, “Cullen the sooner these qunari are dealt with the better, I promise I’m –“ before the elf could finish speaking his left arm lights up in a harsh bright green. The man grips his arm and grits his teeth. The blonde male next to him sighs and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. The light fades after a few tense moments, the elf let go of his arm. “Inquisitor please at least – “the elf turns and looks at his commander. “Cullen, I promise it’s nothing. Now does that conclude our meeting?”. Cullen nods at him and goes to the round table in the centre of the room. The human begins to pick up the reports scattered along the surface. The elven male turns and heads towards the door, the door is opened by the guard and closed once he leaves. Cullen stops for a moment to look at where the inquisitor left, worry clear on his face. The man mumbles a quick prayer for his friend and leader, organizing the reports, picking them up, and leaving the room himself.

As the inquisitor walked through the Orlesian court, he could feel the nobles watching him. He had to admit, this visit to the Winter Palace had gone a lot better than the last. Less nobles sneering at him and calling him ‘knife ear’ or ‘savage’. Of course, there were still the nobles who did not care he saved the world and their empress, not being able to see past his ears or the vallaslin on his face. He walked past Vivien who was chatting to Varric at the fountain. Looking at the fountain from the corner of his eye he once again questions how expensive it would have been, golden gryphons were not exactly cheap. Even for an Empress. The elf passed through the arch and starts to walk towards the outdoor lounge, the lounge was surrounded by potted greenery. 

The elf came to a stop next to a human male lounging on one of the lounges. From what he could see the male was reading an old tome, most likely magic. He tried to read one of the lines, but magic never made much sense to him no matter how many times Dorian tried to explain it. He bent down kissing the other on the head, moving to the other end of the lounge. He reached down and briefly moved the other’s legs to sit down. The male looked up from his reading glaring at the elf and placed his legs on top of the elf’s lap.

“Finally done with the meeting Mahanon?” the tan male asked raising an eyebrow. “For now. Dorian are you able to come with me again? I know you were hit last time”. Worry was evident on Mahanon’s face. Dorian scoffs, closing his book and setting it down. “Yes of course I’m fine”. Mahanon goes to say something but stops, gripping his arm suddenly. The green light illuminates the small space around the two. Dorian reacts quickly, sitting up and leaning closer to the elf. He grabs illuminated arm and mutters a spell incarnation. The green light dims slightly. Mahanon can take a breath and thanks Dorian. He only nods, a look of concern still on his face. After a few more minutes pass and eventually the light fades.

Mahanon stands and stretches his arms out, he looks back at Dorian a smile on his face. “Let’s go get Bull and Varric. Kick some qunari ass”, he started to walk away but stopped when he noticed the mage wasn’t following. He turned to look at Dorian confusion showing clearly. “With all due respect love that can wait. You need to rest” Dorian pleaded. The elf shook his head. “Vhenan you know I can’t. we still have no idea what the qunari are plan to do or what dragon’s brea- “he didn’t get a chance to finish. Dorian stood to his feet now clearly agitated. “Amatus for fuck sake sit down and rest, I don’t care about the rest of the world right now. I care about my boyfriend who is working himself to death” the outburst shocked Mahanon. 

“Ok Dorian I promise I will but – “, “no buts, just please Amatus rest”. The worry was clear in Dorian’s voice and his face, a little bit of fear as well. “Ok then “, Mahanon stepped towards Dorian and grabbed his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at his love. The two started to walk towards the inquisitor’s quarters that had been gifted to Mahanon during their stay. 

The walk took them back through the main courtyard, past the fountain. Vivienne no longer there, Varric now talking to his seneschal. They passed the tavern; Bull and his chargers having taken over the place. Cole was hovering outside the tavern, watching Maryden play one of her songs. Their walk continued pass, the sleeping quarters not being too far from the tavern. Mahanon tried to converse throughout the walk but would only receive short replies.

As they approached the quarters, two Inquisition guards stood outside the door. They two saluted and opened the door, closing it once both males passed. Mahanon let go of Dorian’s hand walking over to the dresser in the corner of the room. He began to dress out of his formal wear and into more comfortable clothing. Dorian had walked over to the fireplace, having lit the fire. Dorian was seated on the lounge, Mahanon coming over to sit next to the other male. 

Silence filled the room. Time passed Dorian suddenly breaking the tension. “I can’t lose you. Not now” Mahanon turned to look at Dorian’s face, watching him as he spoke. “I may have been able to handle losing you earlier, but dammit you mean too much to me now Mahanon. I’m scared of that; I’m scared to lose you”. Mahanon reached for Dorian’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Dorian you aren’t going to lose me, not anytime soon. This I swear to you”, Dorian finally looked his lover in the eye. “You promise?” “of course, Vhenan, I will always come back to you, no matter what I would have to go through to do so”. Mahanon leaned forward and place a gentle kiss to Dorian’s head. “Amatus?”, “yes Dorian?”. “Please just rest today, we can worry tomorrow”. Mahanon nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around Dorian’s shoulders and relaxing.


End file.
